Rad-Futas
by Lord Anarchist
Summary: A request filler for FabDuwangIsFab, who has waited patiently for a Fallout Futanari Fanfiction. This will be a two-shot of New Vegas and Four! Hope this is good!
1. Hotter than the Mojave

**Hello my Loyal Daedra, your returning Lord Anarchist here with a story that hopes to get out by the end of Christmas, since it is over a month old request, which I do accept and might attempt, no promises. This request is for FabDuwangIsFab, that requested some Fallout Futanari lovin', in the form of a Two-Shot.** **Merry Christmas, Bitches!**

"Alright Emily, stop." Sunny Smiles, my companion and lover, ordered.

"What?" I spin around to see the other Hispanic woman, so am I, although her skin is a lot lighter than mine. I had cinnamon-colored skin, jet-black hair, and sapphire blue eyes. I was a bit shorter than Sunny, about 5'3, a petite girl, with a pretty good ass, if I do say so myself, and I nice rack, which looks even bigger on my small body. Sunny had an unhealthy obsession with my chest, not that I'm complaining, she really knows how to make a girl feel good.

"We haven't slept together since we left Novac! And we just fucking left Boulder City! It has been _two goddamn weeks!_ What the fuck happened?" She steps onto she's a breathe away, and I try to back away, but she loops an arm around my waist, pulling me in. "You've even switched from that hold Vault suit to this reinforced leather armor! You don't wear armor! A girl has her needs, Emily."

"I… I got some radiation poisoning… It gave me a mutation…"

"What can be so bad that you, the woman chasing a man across the Mojave for payback, to be scared?" She says gently now, done screaming.

I look down at my crotch, then back at her. "It, it gave me cock…"

"That's it?" She says incredulously. "I've been with a few Rad-Futas in my day, nothing new. You know I've never been with a man, and I'm definitely not a virgin. Rad-Futas aren't anything new, they're commonplace and, in my opinion, really hot. Especially on your hot little body. How big?"

"Well, it-it's eight, but there's more…"

"Tell me!" She said with a glint in her eye.

"I-I'll just show you. Turn around. And no peeking."

"Okay!" She spins around and I start stripping the iron, then the forcing off the thick leathers until I'm completely nude, being glad that she stopped my when we went into abandoned old building that no one had been in or would be scavenging in any time soon. I look down to see my ever erect dicks.

That's right, I said dicks. One set of hefty testicles, I mean hefty-hefty, like all the cum for two dicks is stored in both of those, I like playing with them as much as my breast. And then two eight-inch cocks stacked right on top of each other. They're are _extremely_ needy. I sneak off and pump them both every chance I get. "A-Alright. Turn around." I say after a deep breathe.

She spins around, eyes automatically landing on my meat rods, widening at the sight of two. "Well… That's something new." She states, still staring.

"See! I told! You think I'm gross!" I go to spin around, but she spins me even more, so I'm facing her, dicks a hair from touching her pelvis.

"Not true. It's even hotter than I anticipated. Let me prove it." She drops down to her knees, gripping them both in one hand, pressing them together. I revel in her sexy glory as she practically unhinges her jaw and wraps her lips around the tip, slowly taking them both in at once. I'm panting and gasping by the time she has both dicks all the way to the hilts, nuzzling my balls with her chin. I look down to see her throat looks about to blow with the two thick cocks jammed in there, it was so hot, my dicks twitching like crazy. She obviously couldn't start bobbing, but she did please them as much as she could. She hummed, tightened and loosened her throat, sucked, the whole nine yards, and even found time to fondle my large sack in one of her hands.

I was about to cum, and she knew, she pushed off my saliva-covered dicks, but I wasn't going to push her back on, that'd hurt her, and she started jerking them with an open mouth. I moaned as I climaxed, spraying powerful bursts of sperm all over her face and in her mouth, to which she just took with an open-mouth smile. "S-Sunny…"

"See? Not disgusted, aroused." She grins through that cum-covered face, making me blush.

I'm a very timid and shy person, her brazen and dominant attitude perfect for me. "How?"

"Well, I guess you could call me a Rad-Futa slut. Trudy? From the bar? She's one."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Twelve-inches! Boy, she really is feisty. She really loves blowjobs. I was constantly on my knees for her, she has had me on my knees under the counter during rush hour before, she's rough and kinky. I can bob her huge dick no problem. Your isn't quite as long, but both stacked? Two thick to do without breaking my jaw. Now, come on, bend me over, and fuck me hard! I need this!"

"Are you sure you can take two?" I asked nervously.

"When we're done with this, I'll tell you about my tumble with four Rad-Futa Raiders. Now come on!" She hurriedly strips her regular leather armor and moves to an old, weathered kitchen table, showing her womanhood and her backdoor, both of which look extremely tight, I have no idea how if she gets fucked as much as she says. She reaches back with her left, grabbing her ass and spreading it, then reaches down between her legs with her other hand and spreads her pussy with two fingers, inviting me to fuck her holes.

I grip the base of each in each hand, pressing the tips to two different holes. I slowly press forward until my balls lay in here hand that was spreading her nether lips and I'm fully hilted. I gasp and moan at the feeling of her tightness all around me. "How do you stay so tight?" I pant.

"The trick is healing powder after every fuck, keeps you as tight as a virgin. Now, last time I say it, fuck me!" I do as she says, putting a hand on either side of her head and I start moving. I move slow and timidly, this being my first time and not a hundred percent sure how to or if I'm doing right. "Don't torture me…" She says in a low moan. "Faster. Please." I guess I'm doing it right.

I start picking up speed, going harder and faster each thrust, until I'm slamming in and out, full on ramming her, wanting more myself, actually. I have to lean up, allowing me to penetrate her deeper, in order to get my tits in the right position. "Play with my nipples… Please…"

She grins with lust filled eyes and does some really flexible twist, wrapping her left arm around my right hip, latching her mouth onto my nipple and grabbing the other with her right. From our new position, I could see her cute little B-cup breast jiggling and hopping with each of my hard and erratic thrusts. I groaned and moaned as she bit roughly on one peak, and flicked the other with control.

Now, I never could last as long as Sunny, not now especially with these sensitive new members that were pretty much reset on the factory settings, making my orgasms even quicker. With one final little hump, I sprayed my new girl-cum into both her womb and her asshole with a sigh of relief. When I pulled out, both cocks were still erect and Sunny looked ready to go for a week. And I wasn't gonna lie. I wanted more.

"We're not done, right?" I ask, shyly.

"Hell no! We'll just have to try a new position." She grins. "'Sides, I haven't even came yet!"

She shoves me down into one of the old rickety kitchen chairs that seems to be sturdy enough, then reaches down and presses my dicks together in one hand. When she went to position herself above my dick, she put her cum-filled ass in my face and I couldn't resist, I wrapped my lips around her hole and started sucking, not stopping until I got all of it out. She sighed happily at my brazen action as I stopped and she started lowering herself, using my sperm as a lubricant. She starts to slide both into her womanhood, and kept going until both were fully hilted in her. I almost came at the tightness of both my cocks stretching her to the max. "Sunny… Fuck…"

"Fuck is right!" She gasped breathlessly. "I've never had two in my pussy before! Feels… Painfully hot and makes me needy." She slip up slowly, then slammed back down, repeating this action, but gaining speed with every thrust. And once again, the double penetration proves to much for my young girl-cocks, filling her womb with twice as much cum as before, her shudders, her eyes rolling to the back of her as she continues to ride me throughout my orgasm, making it last longer. "We're-re not leaving this position until I cum!"

"I'm okay with that." She puts her hands on the kitchen table to help her slam up and down faster, ramming herself on my my meat rods as hard and as fast as she can. I listen to her whorish screams with delight, meeting her bounces with thrust of my own, pushing deeper in. I lean forward to see her my cocks fucking her, I see how spread out her pussy is, thinking no powder can save that, but knowing her, it will.

"A-Almost there. Cum in me, now! Blow you load in me! Impregnate me with your little rad babies!" She screams, making my cocks twitch as I start cumming again, filling her womb to the max, setting her off in her own intense orgasm, which prolongs mine as hers is so hot and tight on my dicks.

I pant as she rises off of my still erect dicks, cum gushing out of her pussy immediately. "I love you, Sunny."

"I love you, too. Now how about we slow it down to a loving fuck as I tell you that story?"

"Sounds perfect…" She guides me to a laying position, straddling me and taking a cock in each hole.

The End of Part One


	2. White Christmas

**Hello my loyal Daedra, your dutiful Lord Anarchist here with part two of two of Rad-Futas** **. In the last chapter of this request, a shy, double Futa Courier fucked Sunny Smiles, in this one, a brazen, single Futa default female Sole Survivor, Nora, fucks Piper Wright. Once again,** **this Two-Shot is for** **FabDuwangIsFab,** **hope this is what they wanted! Enjoy!**

 **Nora's P.O.V.**

It was December twenty-fifth, 2287, Christmas. It was sad for so many reasons. No Shaun, no Nate, no snow. All I had was a ten-inch dick that brought my libido to the level of: Never Ending. And now, on top of my misery, I have to an interview with an extremely sexy journalist.

"Nora?" Piper asked as she came down the stairs. "Nat, could you give us a minute? This is personal for Nora."

"Sure, Piper!" The cheery little girl chirps and she skips out the door.

"Now, let's work out this deal before hand and get it out of the way…" She places a hand on my knee, rubbing it sympathetically, making my ever-erect girl-cock twitch in my tight Vault 111 jumpsuit. "How about if you give me a good interview, I'll follow you around the Commonwealth as long as you want." Then she hummed, thinking. "That just doesn't sound good enough… You're sharing such deep, personal information for me to put in the paper, and all I'm offering is some lousy companionship. Whadda ya want?" She opens her arms, gesturing around.

But all I can do is look at her curvacious body in her torn red leather press coat. "I want one free fuck." I drawl out, spreading my legs to show my erect cock, painfully packed into the vault jumpsuit. "I wanna fuck you hard this once, anything goes, whatever I say. And if you like, we can be companions and fuck-buddies. If not, just companions. Deal?"

Her eyes remained glued on my trouser tent for a good minute, completely silent. "… Okay… I'm willing to do this if it'll get me the story that the people need to know. Companionship and sex… Deal." She sticks out her hand to shake.

I grab her hand, pressing it down against my bulge and leaning forward eagerly, capturing her lips in a kiss. She hesitates for a split-second, before gripping my cock and responding to my kiss. I pull her onto my lap, lapping at her lips and forcing my way into her mouth, claiming it as mine and mine only, I was determined to fuck her hard enough that she submits to be mine, or she loves it so much, so chooses to continue.

"Get on your knees…" I whisper hotly in her ear.

"hold on…" She gasped, her cheekbones tinted pink. "I want to go change."

"Why? You're just gonna take it off anyways?"

"Just shut up! If we're doing this, I wanna change!"

"Fine." I grin and watch as she moves up the stairs. While I'm waiting, I pull down the front zipper on my jumpsuit just to the bottom of my chest, then pulling the blue and yellow material to the expose my nude breast to the chilling air, my nipples hardening. Begrudgingly, I leave my erection hid, wanting her to whip it out.

"Close your eyes!" She says just loud enough for me to hear from the top of the staircase, hidden from view. "And no peeking!"

"They're closed!" I close them, placing my hands over top of my eyes. I hear the sound of clinking on the stairs, then thuds on the floor.

"Alright. Open up."

I do, and I open them to see the sexiest thing I've ever seen before. Piper, still flushed pink, is standing before me in one of those Old World sexy Santa outfits, and in pretty good condition, too. She hand on a strapless red satin mini-dress that reached a third of the way down her thighs, from her hips to the end was the fluffy white material. She had on a red and white Santa hat with the white little ball and wore long, elbow length white leather gloves. Then she wears matching leather knee-high leather three-inch high heeled boots. It was the sexiest site I had ever seen, making my cock throb harder than ever with want and need for this sexy journalist.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it when I was scavenging, I though it was cute and I use it to dress up the female Old World 'Santa' for Nat."

"When we're done with this, let me tell you why you can never let Nat see in that, or anyone else, besides me. But right now, get on your knees."

She did, dropping down in between mine and grabbing my zipper, I run my fingers through that long, silky black hair cascading down to her back blades. "I want you to know… This will be my first time. I'm a virgin."

"Seriously? No way! You're so sexy and you're willing to give something that big up for a story?" I was in genuine shock and disbelief.

"Yes. And, well, I'm not gonna lie, you are quite sexy yourself." She grins as she pull the zipper down, finally my cock springing free with a groan of relief. Her eyes glue to it, going wide. "So big…" She wraps a hand around the base, sending a shiver down my spine at the heavenly feel of her hand, her being the first person, other than me, to touch it. She slowly leans forward, licking the tip, making me shiver again at the new experience. She wraps her lips around the tip cautiously, slowly sliding down the long, thick, ten-inch meat rod. About halfway down she has to stop, breathe through her nose for a minute, then start pushing down again, even slower this time. Once she finally reaches the hilt, her throat is bulging, her cheeks crimson red, breathing through her nose heavily, and tears brim her eyes.

"Calm down, Piper…" I moan at the feeling of her throat tightening and loosening on my dick. "Adjust your breathing, and get comfortable until you're ready." We sit there for a good minute when her breathing slows, throat finds the right grip in between tight and loose, and she blinks away her tears. She starts to rise up slowly until only the tip remains in, then go back down slowly, repeating this, gaining speed each time. Soon, she's bobbing up and down with ease, now adjusting her throat, humming, changing speeds, everything.

She slips off my cock with a satisfying wet _pop_ , dragging her tongue down the undershaft as she goes down further. I feel her madly soft lips press a kiss to my hefty sac, then another one, and she keeps doing this while a hand runs up and down my shaft, pumping it slowly. Eventually, my balls clench, and she notices and raises to the tip, wrapping her lips around the head again, still pumping my cock.

With a low groan, I release my seed, sending rope after rope into her mouth and down her throat, she couldn't hold it all and pulled back with a gasp, more strings of cum covering her face. When I'm finally all tapped out, we sit in silence, I reveling in the glory of a non-masturbated orgasm, her soaking in the fact of what she just did. I look down to see my large, hairless sac having five red lip imprints on them, making them look cute and sexy.

"That actually, didn't taste too bad…" She says in a pondering voice, dragging her finger down the side of her face and collecting some on her finger, then plopping it in her mouth and sucking it off. I grab her by the hips, lifting her onto my lap, dragging my tongue up the side of her face and collecting a considerable amount on my tongue. I had only swallowed half, agreeing that I did taste pretty good, when she leaned forward, initiating a kiss and claiming the other half with her tongue. She smirked and giggled as she swallowed, and we repeated this onto her face was clean.

I slip my hands up under the short dress, running my hands up her thighs and grabbing her bare hips, my wrist pushing the dress up along the way, revealing her hairless womanhood. I slip a hand in from her hips, sliding down and cupping her neither lips, finding them quite wet. She wiggles at the touch and I lean forward, peppering her pink cheekbones with light kisses, making her giggle like a little school girl. With my other hand I grab the rim of her collar, pulling it down just low enough to show her perky, C-cup breast. I take one of her erect, pink nipples in between my forefinger and my thumb, roughly toying with it while slipping my middle finger in between her tight folds. She squirms uncontrollably now, giving me quite the entrancing sight to enjoy.

I captured her lips in another kiss, quickly and roughly dominating her mouth, I brought her lower lip between my teeth, chewing on it with possession. Suddenly, I pulled my finger out of her, breaking the kiss but keep kneading her breast. She whines at the lost of attention, pushing herself towards me, a good sign that she's putty in my hands and becoming submissive. "Why'd you stop, Nora?"

"You're my Bitch." I said firmly, so she'd know it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes! I'm your bitch! Use me for your own pleasure whenever and wherever you like! Please!"

"Good Bitch." I grip the base of my dick, raising her via a grip on her hips and lining up with her entrance. I knew she'd scream in pain when I slammed in so I looked around until I found my bag and pulled out a clothe rag, balling it up and jamming it in her mouth. I slammed her down, bucking up, slamming through her hymen, her muffled scream ripping from her throat, but that didn't stop me and my needs. I kept ramming in and out of her, tears streaming down her face as I gripped both of her hips, lifting her up and pushing her back down, me ramming up into her with all of my might.

Soon though, those pained groans turned into pleasured moans. She spits out the rag, placing her hands on my shoulders to help push herself down harder, faster, and sheathe me deeper. "Fuck your Bitch! Reduce me to nothing but your personal cumdump! Make me your fuck toy!"

I change our position, never taking myself out of her, that she's bent over, hands gripping the back of the couch. I lift up the back of her mini-dress to show her round and firm ass and her backdoor. I grab her hips tightly, putting my left foot on the couch and start screwing in and out of her tight snatch once more, penetrating further and deeper. I feel my hips collide with her soft ass every time I ram in her tight canal, my tip kissing her womb each time.

Soon though, I can't hold it in much longer and with one final, hard thrust, I release my load deep inside of her, filling her womb with radiation-induced sperm. She gasps at the feeling of my cum spraying inside of her and all I can do is groan in ecstasy. I slowly slide my still erect cock out off her womanhood, dripping with strings and arches of cum, hanging from the undershaft. "Clean this up while I get something." I order, nodding at my cock. With eagerness, she wraps her lips around my dick, bobbing up and down cleaning it efficiently and thoroughly, but not stopping. She looked so cute with the excitement in her eyes and her lips curling up in a smile as she sucked my dick like an Old World Dum Dum suckers.

I go to pull out but she was a fast learner and was going at this like a pro. I found myself bent over her head, her fingers toying with my backdoor, as I sprayed my load for a third time, a second time down her throat. When I finally stopped, she had swallowed every last drop and slips off with satisfying wet _pop_. She sat on the couch and she kind of scrunched up, knees and an elbow against the couch, head down, ass up, her other hand grabbing her left asscheek and spreading it to expose her anus. I grab her hips, leaning down and mashing my bare tits against her soft mini-dress, pressing my tip against her backdoor. I reposition my hands to slide up her abdomen and grab her exposed breast in my hands, roughly groping and playing with them with possession.

With one swift thrust, I'm hilted deep in her ass. I groan at the tightness of her ass, feeling my balls press into her sperm-ridden pussy. With needy bucks of the hips, I'm slamming in and out of her incredibly tight ass, getting addicted to the squeeze of her anus and the feeling of her soft ass on my hips. I keep ramming in and out of her, pinching and flicking her hard and pert pink nipples. I place my lips on the right side of her neck, sucking, licking, and nipping at the soft, supple skin there.

I lift my head to bring her into a kiss, dominating her lips thoroughly. She breaks the kiss, lapping at my lips once before meeting my eyes, hers being half-lidded and filled with lust. "Come in your Bitch's ass! Please give me that pleasure and fill my tight, little ass with your hot, delicious cum! Please!" I groan at her dirty talk and my cock twitches rapidly as I do as she begged, filling it up and then some. It was just such a copious amount and I had to pull out, a few more ropes spraying over her back, getting it on her outfit and on her face that stares up at the ceiling and some other areas. "I'm your bitch here and wherever." She grins, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Huh, a white Christmas after all." I hum with my own grin.


End file.
